Piękna i (jednocześnie) bestia
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Trzy (jak na razie) niezależne od siebie miniaturki połączone motywem Bellatrix Lestrange.
1. Notes panny Lestrange

\- Mogłabyś to zgasić? - Lily wydobyła się z pościeli, patrząc z lekkim wyrzutem na Bellatrix, która właśnie zapaliła papierosa. Włosy panny Lestrange były w takim nieładzie, że można by pomyśleć, iż tylko cud uchronił je przed zajęciem się ogniem. Ale nie troska o fryzurę tamtej motywowała młodą Gryfonką.

\- Mówiłaś, że lubisz mój zapach.

\- Ale nie smród papierosów. Zgaś to, dobrze?

\- Słuchaj no, mój ty rudy kotku - Bellatrix obróciła się do niej, a jej wąskich oczach pojawił się niepokojący błysk - Nigdy, ale to nigdy nie mów mi co mam robić. Jak ci się nie podoba - proszę, droga wolna, byłaś w stanie tu wejść, bez trudu i wyjdziesz - po czym ponownie zwróciła się do Lily plecami.

\- Ale... ale... - Lily zaskoczył sam ton, jakim wypowiedziano te słowa, a ich treść dodatkowo odebrała jej przez chwilę zdolność czytelnego artykułowania myśli.

\- A ty co? Ćwiczysz alhamorę czy jak?

\- Mówiłaś, że... że mnie lubisz, że mogę u ciebie zostać...

\- No, mówiłam - głos Bellatrix pozostawał doskonale obojętny. Zaciągnęła się dymem i wypuściła z ust smugę dymu, która w oczach Lily na moment przybrała kształt węża, po czym zaraz się rozwiała - A co miałam mówić? Obie trochę wypiłyśmy, ty zresztą zdecydowanie więcej. Narzekałaś na mojego kuzyna i jego kumpli, a że fajna z ciebie dupcia, to skorzystałam z okazji. Szukałaś pocieszenia, więc ci je dałam. Chyba nie powiesz, że było ci ze mną źle, co?

\- To znaczy, że ty tylko... Że tak naprawdę mnie wcale nie koch...

\- Na brodę Merlina - Bellatrix popatrzyła na Lily z politowaniem - Naprawdę widzę, że nie przypadkiem słowa „Gryfindor" i „głupota" zaczynają się na tę samą literę. Wiesz co, idź już lepiej. Drażnisz mnie.

Lily powoli wstała z łóżka, zbierając swoje rozrzucone w nieładzie ciuchy i ubierając się tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Bellatrix słyszała ciche pochlipywanie, a jej wzrok podążał za Evansówną, prześlizgując się jeszcze po jej apetycznych kształtach. Nie trwało to długo, bo Lily wyszła z pokoju zanim jeszcze ubrała się do końca, chcąc opuścić to miejsce tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe. Lestrange nie pożegnała jej nawet słowem. Czasami korciło ją, żeby powiedzieć po wszystkim coś miłego, pogłaskać po głowie itd. Ale prawdziwą przyjemność sprawiało jej patrzenie jak wychodziły ze spuszczonymi głowami, zdezorientowane i smutne. Tak, wtedy panna Lestrange czuła przyjemne łaskotanie w brzuchu. Prawie takie samo jak wtedy, kiedy wracały i prosiły o więcej. Chociaż dopiero co ukończyła naukę w Hogwarcie, to w Hogsmeade nigdy nie brakowało młodziutkich, ładnych i szukających pocieszenia czarownic.

Bellatrix westchnęła, opierając się o poduszkę i zaciągając dymem. Sięgnęła po różdżkę i przywołała z szafki swój notes oraz pióro. Odszukała kartkę, na której miała zapisane nazwiska Gryfonek i postawiła krzyżyk przy nazwisku Lily.

\- 4:2, siostrzyczko - uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Ciekawe, jak Andromedzie pójdzie z Puchonkami, w końcu odgrażała się, że zaciągnie do łóżka przynajmniej dwie..


	2. Pamiątka

Hermiona obracała w palcach długą różdżkę z orzecha włoskiego. Pewnie wielu dziwiło się, że jej nie wyrzuciła. To była zapewne ostatnia pamiątka po Bellatrix Lestrange - kobiecie, o której cały świat czarodziejów najchętniej by zapomniał. Ale Hermiona nie mogła zapomnieć. Z szacunku i z litości nikt nigdy nie wypytywał jej o to, przez co przeszła, kiedy w piwnicy domu Malfoyów Bellatrix ją torturowała. Wszyscy wiedzieli, co potrafili zrobić z ludźmi Śmierciożercy, dlatego większość domyślała się, co spotkało wtedy Hermionę. Działanie Cruciatusa było wszak powszechnienie znane. Ale nikt, poza nią i Bellatrix, nie wiedział, że gdy kolejne, przejmujące bólem zaklęcia rzucały Hermioną o ziemię, a zanosząca się śmiechem Lestrange krzyczała „Wstawaj, szlamo!", ledwie żywa Gryfonka unosiła głowę, szepcząc cicho, pełnym bólu i ekstazy, głosem „Tak, moja pani..."


	3. Pęknięcie

Ból wypełnia każdy fragment jej ciała. Najchętniej straciłaby przytomność, ale nawet ta łaska nie jest jej dana. Wydaje z siebie jęk, kiedy ręka chwyta ją za włosy i podnosi do góry. Jej oprawczyni pochyla się i przez tę jedną chwilę ich oczy na jednym poziomie, patrząc w siebie nawzajem.

Jest Gryfonką, więc powinna odpowiedzieć pełną spokoju i odwagi obojętnością. Ale jest zbyt mądra, by sobie na to pozwolić. Tym bardziej, że kiedy patrzy w oczy tamtej, widzi, przez jedną krótką chwilę ale bardzo wyraźnie, coś więcej. Dostrzega jej duszę, przypominającą piękny, monumentalny obraz rozdarty na setki drobnych kawałków. Jest inteligentna, najlepsza w szkole ze wszystkiego. Gdyby tylko udało jej się poskładać te kawałki w całość, wtedy może...

Zadawała cierpienie wiele razy. Niektóre z jej ofiar przeklinały ją, inne błagały o litość, jeszcze inne - o szybką śmierć. Najodważniejsi milczeli, podczas gdy jej zaklęcia orały ich ciała głębokimi pasmami bólu. Ale nikt jeszcze nie zrobił tego, co ta młoda gryfonka, która resztką mocno już nadwątlonych sił objęła ją ramionami i przytuliła, szepcząc cicho „Już dobrze... Wybaczam ci, nie przejmuj się...". Po raz pierwszy chyba od wielu lat czuje to, o czym już zdążyła niemal całkowicie zapomnieć - wątpliwości.

Odepchnięta gwałtownym ruchem ląduje pod ścianą, uderzając o nią boleśnie. Nie ma już siły, żeby się podnieść. Słyszy zbliżające się ku niej kroki. Potem jedno słowo zaklęcia i kolejna fala bólu przeszywa jej ciało. Krzyczy - bo kto by nie krzyczał? Ale potem podnosi wzrok ku górze i patrzy jej w oczy, mówiąc „Ty tak kochasz, prawda?".

Wiele lat po tym wydarzeniu na jednym z cmentarzy czarodziejów pojawia się nagrobek. Skromny, z białego marmuru, nad którym góruje rzeźba przedstawiająca wyciągającego ręce ku górze anioła o ciele przeciętym w poprzek pęknięciem. Mówi się, że to tylko symbol, że ciało tej, która powinna w nim spoczywać, zostało unicestwione. Większość omija to miejsce, niektórzy spluwają, kiedy przechodzą obok, ale co roku tajemnicza ręka składa na nim bukiet róż.


End file.
